


Looking for a Beta Reader

by MulderNScully4ever



Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:48:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 51
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22119673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MulderNScully4ever/pseuds/MulderNScully4ever
Relationships: Fox Mulder/Dana Scully
Comments: 5





	Looking for a Beta Reader

Finished a fanfic of the X-files and need help from a beta reader. It needs to be touched up I did have a beta reader but real-life  
got in the way and couldn't finish the final chapters. Would like to get someone's opinion on it before I post the final work.


End file.
